The present invention relates generally to storage compartments for storing accessories used in welding, plasma cutting and induction heating applications. More specifically, it relates to a drawer for storing such accessories that is integrated into a welding-type power supply.
Welding, plasma cutting and induction heating operations typically involve the use of many different types of accessories and other related items. It is desirable to have these accessories readily and conveniently accessible to the operator during the welding, plasma cutting and induction heating operations as well as before and after these operations are performed.
It should be understood that welding-type operation or welding-type application, as used herein, includes welding, plasma cutting or induction heating operations and applications. Similarly, welding-type accessory, as used herein, includes any accessories or other items used in connection with welding, plasma cutting or induction heating operations and applications including spare parts, torches, consumable materials, remote control units, instruction manuals, work orders, work instructions, gloves and various small tools. Finally, welding-type power supply, as used herein, includes welding power supplies, plasma cutters and induction heaters.
Small consumable storage compartments for welding and plasma cutting consumables have been included with some prior art welding-type power supplies. These prior art consumable storage compartments are fixedly mounted in an opening in the sidewall of the chassis of the welding-type power supply. A hinged door is provided on the front of the compartment to permit access to the inside of the compartment. Several shelves are located inside of the box for storing the various consumable materials. These prior art compartments are not, however, movable and do not slide in and out of the welding-type power supply.
These prior art consumable storage compartments are small in size and shallow in depth to avoid interfering with the internal electrical components of the machine. They can only accommodate small items as a result, such as small welding and plasma cutting consumable materials. They cannot accommodate larger welding-type accessories such as gloves, tools, spare torches, remote control units, instruction manuals or work orders.
Another problem with these prior art consumable storage compartments is that access to the inside of these compartments can only be gained from the side of the welding-type power supply. If the welding-type power supply is placed in a location where the sides of the machine are not accessible, the inside of the compartment is also not accessible.
Larger welding-type accessories have typically been stored in a tool box or other storage container that is completely separate from the welding-type power supply. The operator of the welding machine must carry around a separate storage container for these items as a result. Prior art movable welding carts that include a drawer for storing welding-type accessories are available. These carts can only accommodate smaller welding-type power supplies, however, and the cart drawer is inconveniently located beneath the welding-type power supply, typically near the floor.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a storage compartment integrated into the welding-type power supply. Preferably, the storage compartment will be configured and sized to accommodate the larger welding-type accessories such as spare torches, remote control units, instruction manuals, gloves and various tools. The storage compartment will also preferably be movable. The storage compartment will also preferably be a drawer located near the top of the welding-type power supply that can slide in and out of the power supply to allow for easy access to the drawer""s contents. Preferably the inside of the storage compartment will be accessible from the front of the welding-type power supply.
According to several aspects of the invention, an apparatus includes a welding-type power supply. One of these aspects includes a drawer integrated into the welding-type power supply while a second aspect includes a drawer disposed inside of the welding-type power supply. The drawer is disposed near the top of the welding-type power supply and above a control panel of the welding-type power supply in other embodiments. The welding-type power supply includes a chassis having a top panel in another embodiment and the drawer is disposed below the top panel.
The welding-type power supply includes a front panel and the drawer slides through an opening in the front panel in another embodiment. The opening is located substantially at the top of the front panel in yet another embodiment.
A tray is disposed in the welding-type power supply to inhibit the drawer contents from falling into the welding-type power supply in one embodiment. The tray is attached to the drawer in another embodiment and a pair of slides connect the drawer to the tray in one other embodiment. The welding-type power supply includes a lift eye and the drawer is supported in the welding-type power supply by the lift eye in one embodiment. The drawer is sized to accommodate a torch usable with the welding-type power supply in one other embodiment.
A third and fourth of these aspects include a storage compartment disposed inside of the welding-type power supply. The storage compartment is movable in the third of these aspects. The storage compartment has a height, width and depth that are sufficient to accommodate a torch usable with the welding-type power supply according to the fourth of these aspects.
The storage compartment is disposed substantially at the top of the welding-type power supply in one embodiment and is disposed above a control panel of the welding-type power supply in another embodiment. The welding-type power supply includes a chassis having a top panel and the storage compartment is disposed below the top panel in an alternative embodiment. The welding-type power supply includes a front panel and the storage compartment slides through an opening in the front panel in one other alternative embodiment. The opening is located near the top of the front panel in another embodiment.
A tray is disposed in the welding-type power supply to prevent the contents of the storage compartment from falling into the welding-type power supply in one embodiment. The tray is attached to the storage compartment in another embodiment. The storage compartment is sized to accommodate a torch usable with the welding-type power supply in yet another embodiment.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, an apparatus includes a drawer. The drawer is configured to mount inside of a welding-type power supply such that the drawer is movable in and out of the welding-type power supply. The apparatus includes a tray configured to mount inside of the welding-type power supply such that the contents of the drawer are prevented from falling into the welding-type power supply by the tray in another embodiment. The dimensions of the drawer are sufficient to allow a torch usable with the welding-type power supply to be stored in the drawer in another embodiment.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, an apparatus includes a tray, a pair of slides and a drawer. The tray is configured to mount inside of a welding-type power supply. The pair of slides are attached to the tray. The drawer is attached to the pair of slides such that the drawer can slide in and out of the welding-type power supply.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, an apparatus includes a storage compartment sized to store a torch usable by a welding-type power supply. The storage compartment is located inside of the welding-type power supply.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, a method of retrieving a welding-type accessory during a welding operation includes opening a drawer to gain access to the welding-type accessory, removing the welding-type accessory from the drawer and closing the drawer after the welding-type accessory is removed from the drawer. The drawer is disposed inside of a welding-type power supply;
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, a method of storing a welding-type accessory inside of a welding-type power supply includes opening a storage compartment, placing the welding-type accessory inside of the open storage compartment and closing the storage compartment. The storage compartment is opened by sliding the storage compartment out from the inside of the welding-type power supply and is closed by pushing the storage compartment back into the inside of the welding-type power supply.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.